SAKURA'S LOVELY CHRISTMAS!
by strawberrymint
Summary: SYAORAN, SAKURA'S BOYFRIEND WENT BACK TO HONG KONG FOR SOME FAMILY PROBLEMS. TOMOEDA, SAKURA'S SCHOOL IS GOING TO HAVE A CHRISTMAS BALL AND EVERYONE IS REQUIRED TO HAVE A PARTNER. WHO WILL BE SAKURA'S PARTNER?
1. SAKURA'S LOVELY CHRISTMAS!

* * *

♥ **A LOVELY CHRISTMAS FOR SAKURA ♥

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA.**

**Note: Sakura is now 18 years old. Syaoran is 19 years old. This story that I made is a continuation of CCS movie 2.**

**Summary:**

Syaoran went back to Hong Kong for some family problems and Sakura is left alone. Their school is going to have a Christmas ball. Everyone is invited to go there with their partners. Chiharu will be going with Yamazaki, Rika with Mr. Terada, Naoko with Yuuki(OOC), Tomoyo with Eriol and Sakura with ? What about Sakura? Who will be her partner for this ball?

* * *

♥†♥†♥ 

Christmas songs are played everywhere; the wind is getting colder as Christmas comes; and everyone is getting excited. Especially for the five girls…

Sakura,Tomoyo,Chiharu,Rika and Naoko are going to the Tomoeda mall to buy gifts.

"ne Chiharu-san, have you ever thought what are you going to give this Christmas?" Naoko asked.

"actually I haven't think about it yet..." Chiharu replied.

'a Christmas present…' Sakura thought as thoughts about Syaoran flood her mind

"what about you Sakura-chan? What are you planning to buy today?" Tomoyo asked Sakura.

"well…I don't know yet what to buy to you guys…I think I'll just have to go to Twin bells or in Blue Magic to choose gifts for all of you." Sakura said with her usual smile.

"and what about Syaoran?" Chiharu said.

"ouch…" Chiharu suddenly exclaimed as Rika elbowed her.

"well actually, I also haven't decided on that too…" Sakura said softly.

"what about you guys?" Sakura asked them.

"well…I'm going to give a Yamazaki-kun a new t-shirt…" Chiharu replied

"me, I'm going to bake a three layered cake for Eriol-kun" Tomoyo replied.

"I'm going to crochet a scarf for Mr. Terada." Rika replied.

"hmm…for me, I'm going to write my own book and give it to Yuuki-kun" Naoko said,

"Oh…I see…" Sakura said.

When they reach Tomoeda mall, they first split their ways and decided to meet up at the big fountain in the middle of the mall around 5:00p.m.

♥**Tomoyo…♥**

Tomoyo went to the 'homemade department and bought some ingredients.

"hmm…I should bought a cookbook first before buying other stuffs…" she whispered.

She bought the cookbook for desserts. Then, she goes to the cake section.

Tomoyo bought flour, flavorings, Icing and some toppings.

'this is perfect…I promise to myself to bake a good cake for Eriol-kun' she thought.

After buying the 'perfect' ingredients for her cake, she went to the gift shop.

She bought a new scary book for Naoko, A new CD for Chiharu and a flower broche for Rika.

Tomoyo went to the sewing section and bought the best fabric for Sakura.

"I will sew something special for Sakura-chan…" she thought.

After buying the perfect gifts for everyone she cares, she went to some shops and bought new things for herself, before going to the fountain.

♥**Chiharu…♥**

Chiharu first went to the men's section in the dickies. She bought a blue polo for Yamazaki.

'that was an easy one…since I know what Yamazaki-kun likes' she thought.

Next, she went to the bookstore to buy a book for Naoko-san. She bought Rika a new crochet kit; For Tomoyo, she bought a new apron and for Sakura she bought a romantic novel.

'Now, time for some fun!' Chiharu thought as she roams around the mall.

♥**Rika…♥**

As for Rika, she first went to the crochet shop and bought enough strings she need for the scarf she's going to make for Mr. Terada.

She then went to some gift stores to buy stuffs for the gang. Here's what she bought:

Sakura- a new CD

Chiharu-a small pillow with a frame inside

Tomoyo-a perfume

Naoko-new writing set

After buying everything she needs, she directly went to the fountain, even if it's not yet 5:00 p.m.

♥**Naoko…♥**

'since I'm going to give Yuuki-kun my own work. I think I have to proceed on buying the gang the stuffs they want…' she thought as she enter every store she saw.

Here are the things she bought:

Sakura-new sandals

Tomoyo- a book (tips on how to cook well)

Rika-a musical figurine

Chiharu-a new dress

Naoko (she included herself) - books she like

After buying all those things, she went to her favorite bookstore and read some books in there.

♥**Sakura…♥**

'I wonder what I will give to them…' Sakura thought.

She first roams around the mall until she saw a jewelry shop. She went inside and takes a look at their items. One item caught her attention…it's a yin yang locket.

"excuse me…how much is this?" she asked the saleslady.

"1000 yen" the lady said.

"I'll get it…" she said.

After buying it, she looks at the locket again and smiled.

'I hope Syaoran-kun will like this.' She thought.

'Now, time to buy some gifts for them (referring to the gang)…' she thought as she entered the Blue Magic.

Here's what she bought:

Tomoyo-a cute bear stuff toy

Chiharu- a panda bear stuff toy

Naoko-a new book (Goosebumps)

Rika-a pillow (designed with flowers and bears)

Touya- a new polo

Father-An archaeology book

'whew…thank Kami I'm done! Now…I have to go to the fountain …' she thought as she went to the fountain.

♥**Fountain…5:00 p.m.♥**

"ne…am I late?" Sakura asked as she pants a little.

"nope…just in time…" Naoko said.

"shall we go now?" Tomoyo asked.

"okay…" Rika replied.

After shopping altogether, they already split up and went into their homes.

♥**Next day…Tomoeda University (I made it a university) ♥**

•pant••pant• Sakura opened the door of their classroom just in time. She directly goes to her chair, sit down and put off her cap.

"you made it Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo said to her.

"hai!" Sakura replied, still out of breath.

She took a glance at Syaoran's former chair behind her.

Then Miss Mizuki came in.

"Ohayou minna-san!" she greeted them

"Ohayou Mizuki-sensei!" they greeted back.

"I am here to inform you that our school decided that the college students will have a Christmas ball." She announces.

"sugoi!" everyone said.

"everyone is invited to go…BUT everyone should have a partner before going to the ball…understand?" she continued

"hai!" everyone replied.

"and here's another news…In preparation for the Christmas ball…which is on exactly December 25…the board decided that you all will have a free time this day." She said before dismissing them.

Rika, Chiharu and Naoko go to Sakura and Tomoyo's place and discussed everything.

"I hope Yamazaki will be sweet enough to invite me to the ball!" Chiharu said to them.

"yeah…I also hope Yuuki-kun will invite me…" Naoko said softly.

"well…I hope…" Tomoyo was cut off when Eriol approach them.

"ne…Daidouji-san…I was wondering if you would like to be my partner in the upcoming ball…" Eriol said with a blush on his face.

"sure…that would be nice…" Tomoyo said then smiled at him.

"Arigatou Tomoyo-san…well see you on December 25…" he said before going back to his place and read a book.

"sugoi! That is so sweet!" Chiharu exclaimed.

"yeah…I hope Mr. Terada invites me there…" Rika murmured.

"what's that?" Naoko asked.

"iie…nothing…hehehe…" Rika replied

Sakura just watch them and giggled lightly.

'Syaoran-kun…' she thought.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura. 'I hope Sakura-chan will be alright…now that Syaoran-kun is still at Hong Kong…' Tomoyo thought.

Everyone didn't even said Syaoran's name because they're afraid that Sakura will be hurt, now that Syaoran is still in Hong Kong.

'I think I will not go to the ball…since I don't have any partner…' Sakura thought then sighed a little.

"ne…I'm planning for a little Christmas party for our class…I hope we will all come…by the way it's on December 25 also but in morning…since our Christmas ball will be held 6:00p.m….what do you think?" Naoko said.

"well…that would be great…a day of happiness!" Chiharu exclaimed.

"in that case, we should give away the invitation tomorrow…so that everyone will be alert…by the way, where are we going to held it?" Rika said.

"we can do it in my house!" Tomoyo said.

"great! Then all things are set! Ne Sakura-chan?" Naoko said.

"hai!" Sakura replied.

"Sakura-chan! I'm the one who will create your dress for the party okay?" Tomoyo asked her.

"sure Tomoyo-chan…Arigatou…"Sakura said.

(lets's fastforward the day)

♥**December 24th…around 3:00p.m., Sakura's house ♥**

Sakura lay on he bed and staring blankly at the ceiling. 'I don't think I will come tomorrow…but then…' her friend's face keeps on flooding her mind.

'well…maybe I will…for them…' Sakura thought then looked at the dress Tomoyo gave her yesterday. It is a pink gown with a big ribbon in the back and lots of ribbon on the edge. Tomoyo-chan also gave her a pink headband.

She sits down and began wrapping her gifts for her friends and also for Syaoran.

After wrapping them, she starts to arrange her things.

"Sakura-chan! Are you done wrapping my gift?" Kero-chan appeared.

"K-Kero-chan!" Sakura said (chibi form)

'oh no…I forgot to buy him a gift! What do I do now?' Sakura thought as sweat drops began to form in her head.

"w-well…yes…of course…hehehe" Sakura said

"Arigatou!" Kero-chan said then began to play computer games.

'sigh…I'll just buy him or bring him some food from the party tomorrow…' she thought.

Evening….

Sakura received a call from Rika, Chiharu and Naoko telling her that Mr. Terada, Yamazaki and Yuuki gave them invitations for the ball. She sighed and lay on her bed thinking what to do tomorrow during the party. Then sleep cam to her and she close her eyes and went to her 'dreamland'.

♥**December 25th…around 6:00a.m.♥**

Sakura woke up pretty early today so she could get ready for the Christmas party at 9:00 a.m.

She went down to see Touya, her brother, cooking breakfast.

"Ohayou…monster…" he said as he continues cooking

"grrr….I'm not a monster!!!!" Sakura shouted.

"and…for your in-for-ma-tion! I'm not going to eat breakfast today! We planned to have a Christmas party at 9:00 and I'll just eat my breakfast there…I'm here to take a bath understand?" Sakura said a little loud.

"hey…cool down…it seems that you woke up on the wrong side of your bed…something wrong? You're not yourself today you know…" Touya said looking at her carefully.

"hmmp! Take care of your own business! You always spoil my morning since grade 4…" she murmured then directly went to their bathroom and slamming the door.

"ouch!" Touya winced and covered his ears. 'what's wrong with that girl?' he thought then continue what he's doing.

Bathroom….

Sakura get inside the bathtub and tilt her head backward.

"Syaoran-kun" she whispered then a tear drop rolls on her face.

†_Flashback…†_

_Airport(December 13, 2000)_

"_promise me Syaoran…you'll return every Christmas okay?" Sakura said _

"_hai! I promise Sakura-chan…I promise I'll be with you every Christmas…" he said then kissed her cheek before going away…_

_December 25,2001_

_Sakura was sitting on a bench in the airport waiting for Syaoran._

_Then her cellphone rings._

"_hai! Konnichiwa, Sakura speaking" she answered her phone. Then her eyes widened,_

"_what?! What do you mean you can't come back?" Sakura answered._

"_gomen nasai Sakura-chan…okaa-san wouldn't let me come there…she want me to celebrate Christmas with them…since our relatives are also here…" Syaoran said._

"_o-okay…Merry Christmas…" Sakura said weakly and with that, she turned off her cellphone and walk back home._

_December 25, 2002_

_No Syaoran present_

_December 25, 2003_

_Still no Syaoran present_

†_end of Flashback…†_

Sakura keep on crying, until a knock came.

"Sakura-chan are you alright?" it was Touya

"hai! Don't worry…you can go away now…" Sakura replied.

Touya stopped on knocking after hearing Sakura's voice.

'now I know…that brat…' Touya thought.

When Sakura went out of the bathroom, she saw her Father and Touya and she greeted them 'ohayou', then go directly to her room.

When Sakura reached her room…it is already 8:00a.m.

'one hour to go…' she thought then get dressed.

The dress that Tomoyo made for Sakura is perfect! Sakura looked at herself in her full-length mirror and put a little powder and blush.

Then, a car came and picked up Sakura, it was Tomoyo's car.

♥**Christmas party…Tomoyo's house ♥**

"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo greeted her.

"Konnichiwa Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura replied.

"I knew it! That dress looks good on you!" Tomoyo said as she gets her video cam again and started taking pictures of Sakura.

"ho-e!" Sakura said (chibi form)

"by the way, where are the others?" Sakura asked.

"they are already in the dining room…" Tomoyo replied

When Sakura and Tomoyo reached the dining room, they were greeted by their friends.

They eat, talk, and watch movies, dance and other girlish things. And of course, they already give their gifts to each other.

Sakura received the following:

-a new dress from Tomoyo

-a romantic novel from Chiharu

-a new CD from Rika

-a new pair of sandals from Naoko

Tomoyo received the ff.:

-a new apron from Chiharu

-a cook book from Naoko

-a perfume from Rika

-a teddy bear from Sakura

Chiharu received the ff.:

-a new CD from Tomoyo

-a pillow with a frame inside from Rika

-a panda bear from Sakura

-a new dress from Naoko

Rika received the ff.:

-flower broche from Tomoyo

-a crochet kit from Chiharu

-a musical figurine from Naoko

-a pillow (designed with flowers and bears)

and last but not the least…Naoko received the ff.:

-a Goosebumps book from Sakura

-a book from Chiharu

-a new writing set from Rika

-a scary book from Tomoyo

-lots of books from herself 0

†**6:00 p.m.†**

"oh my! Look at the time! We're going to be late for the ball! Come on! Let's go now!" Rika exclaimed a little nervous.

"don't worry Rika-chan! I've prepared everything!" Tomoyo said and laughed a little.

"you didn't change Daidouji-san" Chiharu said.

They went out of Tomoyo's mansion and were greeted by 2 limousines for all of them.

"sugoi! You're really rich Tomoyo-chan!...like in a fairy tale!" Naoko said.

"arigatou…now…let's go minna-san!" she said then they went off toward Tomoeda University.

♥**Tomoeda University…♥**

When they gor there, Eriol, Mr. Terada, Yuuki and Yamazaki are waiting outside. Rika,Naoko and Chiharu gladly took their partners hands and walk inside the building where a sign can be seen (NO PARTNER NO ENTRY)

But before Tomoyo entered, she looks back at Sakura…

"Sakura-chan…what are you going to do?" Tomoyo asked a little worried

"well…I think I'll just to wait for someone who doesn't have a partner…" Sakura said.

"It'll be alright…ne Sakura-chan…" Eriol said to her with a smile.

"hai! Arigatou Tomoyo-chan…Eriol-kun…go now…I'll be alright here…" Sakura said.

When Tomoyo and Eriol are already inside the building, Sakura sighed.

She walks toward the Tomoeda garden and sit down on a bench under a Cherry Blossom tree, the same place where Syaoran said good bye to her.

She looks up at the starry sky, admiring it.

Then a shooting star came…

She closed her eyes…and deep in her heart she wishes that Syaoran will be with her this very moment. After she makes her wish, she slowly opens her eyes and saw a silhouette making its way toward her.

At first, she can't recognize who it is, because it's dark…then slowly she can see its pants, tuxedo and face…

( Platina starts to play as a background music)

"Syaoran!" Sakura gasp.

"Sakura-chan…" Syaoran said.

Sakura ran to him and hugged him.

"oh…Syaoran-kun…thank God you came! I-I thought you will never come!" Sakura said as tears began to roll on her eyes.

"stop crying now, Sakura-chan…gomen na sai for not keeping my promise…now…I promise I will never leave you alone again…" Syaoran said as he wipes aways Sakura's tears.

"thank you…for coming…" Sakura said.

When she recovered, she gets something from her pocket and gives it to Syaoran.

"Merry Christmas…Syaoran-kun…" She said with her sweet smile.

"can I open it now?" Syaoran said

"of course…" Sakura replied.

When Syaoran finally opened it, he smiled at her.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan…" he said.

"it's a locket…open it…" she said.

When Syaoran opened it, he saw a picture of Sakura and his picture, he smiled again.

Sakura get it from him, and wear it around Syaoran's neck.

"there…" she whispered.

Syaoran smiled again.

"I also have a present for you…Sakura-chan…" he said then get a blue box from his pocket and opened it.

Sakura gasp. "Syaoran…"

"mother already gave her go signal but she said that we should get married after finishing our studies…" he said, a blush forming on his face.

"Syaoran!" Sakura hugged him again.

"arigatou…" and with that, Syaoran put the ruby ring on Sakura's fourth finger.

"let's go inside now…" he said and Sakura nod.

♥ **inside Tomoeda building…♥**

Everyone was shocked to see Syaoran again with Sakura. But then everyone is happy for them. The song changed into Tooi Kono Machi De, and Sakura and Syaoran danced the whole night with a smile never fading in each other's face.

♥**_The End_ ♥**

♥†♥†♥ 

_**Author's Note:**_

**Konnichiwa minna-san arigatou for reading my story! This is my christmas gift for all of you! How is it? Please review! (If you review…I'll consider it as a gift from you) by the way, MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL! I HOPE YOU WILL ALL ENJOY YOUR CHRISTMAS! Arigatou! **

**-ELLIE a.k.a.SAKURELLE**


	2. ONEGAI! HELP ME!

**Onegai help me…**

**I am pretty confused now…**

**What do you want me to do???**

**Continue this story…**

**Or**

**Keep this as a one-shot story???**

**Please help me!!!**

**-SAKURELLE( -confuse)**


End file.
